yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Pinkie Pie's Panicky Problem (Transcript)
Here is the Transcript for Pinkie Pie's Panicky Problem. Narrator: Our Planet Earth is a peaceful world where Friendship and Harmony was brought, Until Nightmare Moon appears and plans to take over. But then, Ransik gathers Twilight Sparkle and her friends to form a new group of heroes to fight against Nightmare Moon. They are Power Rangers Harmony Force. One day, At a museum, Anton Mercer was undercover as the Curator. Anton Mercer: As you can see, Everyone, Dinosaurs are a diverse group of animals of the clade Dinosauria. They first appeared during the Triassic Period, 231.4 million years ago. And were the dominant terrestrial vertebrates for 135 million years, From the end of the Triassic, Until the end of the Cretaceous, When the Cretaceous–Paleogene event led to the extinction of most dinosaur groups at the close of the Mesozoic Era. The fossil record indicates that birds evolved from theropod dinosaurs during the Jurassic Period and Consequently, They are considered to be modern feathered dinosaurs. Some birds survived the extinction event that occurred 65 million years ago. And their descendants continue the dinosaur lineage to the present day. Everyone were impressed. Principal Celestia: Thank you, Anton. Now then, Are there any questions before we continue? Just then, Something's going on with Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie: (Shaking with fear) Di-di-di-di-di-di-di-di-di.... DINOSAUR!?!?! (as everyone ran away and hide) Why does it have to be Dinosaurs!? i've never experienced Dinosaurs to be extinct because of one Meteor! Twilight Sparkle: What has gotten into Pinkie Pie? Fluttershy: She must be worried about something. Rainbow Dash: Once again, Pinkie Pie was going crazy. Rarity: It's nothing like her. Applejack: There's somethin' up with her. Meanwhile, Nightmare Moon was at her lair, Thinking of a plan to defeat the Power Rangers. Nightmare Moon: Is the next resurrection finish yet, Sombra? Sombra: Yes, Nightmare Moon. I have revived Mesogog. The arch enemy of the Dino Power Rangers. Nightmare Moon: Good, Bring him here. Sombra summoned Mesogog here in her throne room. Mesogog: What, I've returned... How can this be? Nightmare Moon: Mesogog, You're just the reptile I was hoping to meet. Mesogog: Nightmare Moon I presume. Nightmare Moon: Correct, Mesogog. Tirek: Maybe there's something you could help us with. Nightmare Moon: It requires your knowledge. Mesogog: I see what you mean, Nightmare Moon. What do you have in mind? Nightmare Moon: Well, You see, Mesogog, I heard that you've faced the Dino Rangers, But you've been defeated, If we can work together, We shall crush the Power Rangers we seek to have revenge on and rule the world. Mesogog gave a thought about his defeat, Then, He shook Nightmare Moon's hand in agreement. Mesogog: Agreed. So, Nightmare Moon and Mesogog sends out their Changelings, Tyrannodrones and Triptoids. Later, There was a call from Ransik in the girls' communicators. Twilight Sparkle: What's going on, Ransik? Ransik: Twilight, You and the girls must come to the secret lab right away. Twilight Sparkle: Okay, We're on our way, Ransik. Soon, The Mane 6 were gathered along with the Dino Power Rangers, Conner, Ethan, Kira, Tommy, Katherine and Trent. Twilight Sparkle: We're here, Ransik, What's wrong? Ransik: Girls, We have a serious crisis on our hands, For Mesogog has returned. Mane 6: WHAT?! Anton Mercer: That's impossible! Elsa/Principal Randall: We thought he was defeated! Tommy Oliver: It must've been Nightmare Moon's plot. Conner McKnight: Man, I just can't believe Mesogog's back. Ethan James: That shouldn't be a problem, Conner. We've defeated him once, We can do it again with Twilight and the girls on our side. Kira Ford: Ethan's right. It's the only chance we got. Trent Fernandez-Mercer: Well, I'm glad that my dad was free from him. Katherine Hillard: So, Twilight. What's your plan? But, When Twilight was about to answer, Pinkie Pie started panicking again. Pinkie Pie: Omigoshomigoshomigoshomigosh?! Rainbow Dash: There she goes again. Later, The Mane 6, Tommy, Katherine and their students are preparing for battle against Mesogog. Rainbow Dash: So, Tommy, What's our move? Tommy Oliver: We have to stop Mesogog from harming anymore people. Conner McKnight: Are you with me, Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: Yes, Conner. All the way. Ethan James: Are you ready, Applejack? Applejack: Ready, Ethan. Kira Ford: Let's do it, Fluttershy. Fluttershy: Right behind you, Kira. Tommy Oliver: Get ready, Rarity. Rarity: I'm ready. I'm ready, Tommy. Katherine Hillard: Are you ready, Pinkie Pie? Pinkie Pie: All set, Kat! Trent Fernandez-Mercer: Let's do it, Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash: Yeah, Trent! Let's! Elsa/Principal Randall: Be Careful, Trent. Trent Fernandez-Mercer: Don't worry, Elsa. I'll be okay. Anton Mercer: Good luck to you all. Tommy Oliver: Thanks, Anton. Outside of Canterlot High, Mesogog makes his move. Mesogog: Now, Changelings And my Tyrannodrones and Triptoids, Capture the humans and make them our slaves. The Changelings, Tyrannodrones and Triptoids were surrounding the humans when rescue came from the Mane 6, Tommy, Katherine and their students. Conner McKnight: Hold it right there, Mesogog! Mesogog: Ah, Two groups of Power Rangers! I look forward to this! Twilight Sparkle: Villamax! Diabolico! Get them to safety! Villamax: Right, Twilight! (fights off the changelings) This way, Everyone! Diabolico: Let's go! (fighting the tyrannodrones and triptoids as the people evacuate the area) It's up to them now, Villamax! Villamax: Right, Diabolico! Conner McKnight: Let's do it! Ethan, Kira, Trent: Right! Tommy Oliver: Shall we, Kat? Katherine Hillard: I believe we shall, Tommy. Twilight Sparkle: It's Morphin Time! The Mane 6: Harmony, Full Power! The morphing sequence of the Harmony Force Rangers begins. The Dino Rangers: Dino Thunder, Power Up! Trent Fernandez-Mercer: White Ranger, Dino Power! The morphing sequence of the Dino Rangers begins. Twilight Sparkle: Magic! Applejack: Honesty! Fluttershy: Kindness! Pinkie Pie: Laughter! Rarity: Generosity! Rainbow Dash: Loyalty! Altogether: Harmony Begin, Our Power Within! Power Rangers Harmony Force! The Harmony Force symbol appears. Conner McKnight: Tyranno Power, Red Ranger! Ethan James: Tricera Power, Blue Ranger! Kira Ford: Ptera Power, Yellow Ranger! Tommy Oliver: Brachio Power, Black Ranger! Katherine Hillard: Stego Power, Crimson Ranger! Trent Fernandez-Mercer: Drago Power, White Ranger! All Together: Power Rangers Dino Thunder! The Dino Thunder Symbol appears followed by the colors of smokes and the explosions as the Rangers fight. Twilight Sparkle: Conner, Duck! (side kicks one changeling as Conner ducks) Conner McKnight: Thanks Twilight. Ethan James: (blocks on of the triptoids attack with his tricera shield) Now, Applejack! Applejack: (use her honesty axe at it) Hoo-Wee! Kira Ford: Super Dino Mode! (goes into super dino mode with spikes on her suit and boots) Fluttershy, Let's team up. Fluttershy: Okay. So, Kira and Fluttershy fought the Tyrannodrones and Triptoids. Tommy Oliver: Ready? Rarity: Ready, Tommy! Tommy Oliver: Brachio Staff! Rarity: Generosity Staff! Tommy and Rarity fought off the Changelings. Trent Fernandez-Mercer: Super Dino Mode! (goes into his super dino mode) Let's do it, Rainbow Dash! Rainbow Dash: Right back at ya, Trent! Trent and Rainbow Dash teamed up to fight off the Triptoids. Katherine Hillard: Get ready, Pinkie Pie! Pinkie Pie: Those Changelings, Tyrannodrones and Triptoids are Everywhere!!!!! Trent Fernandez-Mercer: Pinkie Pie! Get a hold of yourself! Focus! Pinkie Pie: I can't help myself, Trent! I'm FREAKING OUT LIKE CRAZY!!!! (screaming) Trent Fernandez-Mercer: Pinkie Pie! (as she looks at Trent) You have to focus on what's at stake! Our friends needed us! She knew that Trent was right, so she focuses on the Changelings, Tyrannodrones and Triptoids. Pinkie Pie: HIYA!!!! (fighting off the Changelings, Tyrannodrones and Triptoids) Katherine Hillard: Good on ya, Pinkie! Stego Bow! (fires at the Changelings, Tyrannodrones and Triptoids) Then, Twilight and Tommy came face to face with Mesogog. Twilight Sparkle: Okay, Mesogog. Your rain of terror ends now! Mesogog: Do you two really think you're a match for me? Twilight Sparkle: You were defeated once, We can do it again! Ready, Tommy? Tommy Oliver: Ready, Twilight! Twilight and Tommy fought against Mesogog. Twilight Sparkle: Magic Sword! Tommy Oliver: Brachio Staff! Both: Full Power! They used they're weapons to hit Mesogog. Mesogog: (screeches and explodes) Twilight Sparkle: You're history, Mesogog! Nightmare Moon: Not yet he's not, Twilight Sparkle! Nightmare Moon worked her magic made Mesogog into his Mesomonster form as he got bigger and bigger. Pinkie Pie: That Can't Be Good! He's Even More Bigger Then Rexy From Jurassic Park! Then, Mesogog started wrecking the city. Pinkie Pie: He's too big for us to defeat, What do we do? What do we do?! Twilight Sparkle: Let's call out our Zords! Tommy Oliver: Great idea, Twilight! Brachiozord, Power Up! The Brachiozord came to the rescue as the all of the Dinozords pops out. Dino Rangers: Combine Power! Ethan and Kira combined the Tyrannozord, Tricerazord and Pterazord into the Thundersaurus Megazord Ethan and Kira: Thundersaurus Megazord, Full Power! Trent Fernandez-Mercer: Dragozord! Katherine Hillard: Stegozord! Both: Combine Power! The Dragozord and Stegozord combined with the Thundersaurus Megazord into the Valkasaurus Megazord. Dino Rangers: Valkasaurus Megazord, Full Power! Conner McKnight: Shield of Triumph, Full Power! Mezodon Megazord! The Styracozord combines with the Triassic Megarover into the Mezodon Megazord. Tommy Oliver: Artillery Zords, Activate! The Cephalazord, Dimetrozord, Parasaurzord and Ankylozord combined with the Mezodon Megazord into the Triceramax Megazord. Conner McKnight: Triceramax Megazord, Full Power! Then, The Harmony Force Rangers called their Zords. Harmony Force Rangers: Harmony Zords, Arise! The Harmony Zords combined themselves into the Elemental Megazord. Harmony Force Rangers: Elemental Megazord, Power Up! The Megazords tried to stop Mesogog, But he was too strong. Mesogog: Now it's my turn! (blasts the Megazords which got the Megazords off line and the Rangers down) Twilight Sparkle: Oh no, All systems are offline, We can't move the Megazords! Tommy Oliver: This can't be good! Pinkie Pie: What should we do? Trent Fernandez-Mercer: Pinkie Pie, Come on! I've got an idea! So, Pinkie Pie gathered her Laughter Earth Pony Zord as Trent call on the Carnozord and Chasmozord. Trent Fernandez-Mercer: Carnozord and Chasmozord, Full Power! The Carnozord and Chasmozord are gathered and ready to fight once more. Trent Fernandez-Mercer: Combine Formation! The Carnozord and Chasmozord combined themselves into the Blizzard Force Megazord. Trent Fernandez-Mercer: Blizzard Force Megazord, Power Up! Pinkie Pie: Laughter Earth Pony Zord, Combine! Then, The Earth Pony Zord combined into one Blizzard Force Megazord. Mesogog: This can't be possible! Trent and Pinkie Pie: Blizzard Force Megazord, Laughter Mode, Power Up! So, The Megazord fought Mesogog with all it's might and finished it off. Trent and Pinkie Pie: Blizzard Force Megazord Laughter Mode, Blizzard Breath! Mesogog: (as he is covered in the ice) NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The Megazord destroyed the ice and Mesogog for good as he explodes. Twilight Sparkle: Harmony Wins, Evil Loses! Nightmare Moon: No! I can't take this anymore! (as she and followers returned to their lair) After the battle. Twilight Sparkle: We did it. Tommy Oliver: Well, The mission is complete. Pinkie Pie: (felling cold) It's a good thing my Panicking Days are done. Otherwise, I would've never be in the Blizzard Force Megazord too long. Trent Fernandez-Mercer: That's great to hear, Pinkie Pie. Ransik: Job well done, Rangers. Elsa/Principal Randall: We're so proud of you, Trent. Anton Mercer: Well done, Son. Trent Fernandez-Mercer: Thanks, Dad. Thanks, Elsa. Later, There was a party at Reefside High. Twilight Sparkle: Well everyone, It looks like Mesogog won't be bothering us for a while. Tommy Oliver: It's all thanks to you and your friends, Twilight. Pinkie Pie: At least my friends and I wouldn't have to worry about anything else either. Rarity: Our thanks goes to you as well, Trent. Trent Fernandez-Mercer: I'm glad to help. Anton Mercer: We're proud of you, Son. Elsa/Principal Randall: You did what you must to help Pinkie. Pinkie Pie: Best Party Ever!!! The End Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225